


Game Night!

by asharee_arie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, a hint of jimon if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: The gang plays mundane games and Alec and Magnus are disgustingly cute.





	Game Night!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I can't seem to help myself. I was aiming for funny but I just kept writing Alec and Magnus snuggling. Oops! Also, fun fact, my bestie and I once won Catchphrase in the exact way it happens here.

At the sound of the knock, Alec let Magnus drag him to the door even though he’d rather not see what level of chaos was about to the enter the loft. “It’s not too late to cancel,” he offered before pulling out his favorite weapon, “if you ignore them, we can do that thing you like instead.” Alec considered his words for a moment and quickly tacked on, “In bed,” in case he hadn’t been clear. More than one sexy proposition had been ruined by Alec being awkward and tripping over his words.

“Darling, don’t be such a tease” Magnus purred as he snapped his fingers to open the door and gave Alec a long once over that made him feel decidedly hot all over, “You know that we’ll be doing that either way.”

“Great,” Jace muttered as he sauntered into the loft, “Sex innuendos already. Keep it in your pants, you two.”

Alec smacked him lightly on the back of the head while ignoring the heated blush that he could feel crawling up his neck. Magnus rubbed a soothing hand up his back before gesturing for their guests to come in. Alec couldn’t resist rolling his eyes as Clary and Simon ricocheted through the door next with a collection of boxes clutched in their hands. Their collective squeal of, “Game night!” was enough to have Alec tipping back the cocktail that Magnus so accurately assumed he’d need. He may consider both actual friends at this point but dealing with the pair of them, who Magnus once described as human equivalents of jazz hands, occasionally requires a drink. Or four.

Izzy waltzed in behind them and made a production of waggling her eyebrows at Magnus before leaning over to playfully jab Alec in the side and whisper proudly, “Get it, bro.”

Honestly, Alec doesn’t totally hate these ridiculous get-togethers that Clary has started insisting upon, but when faced with the choice between spending an entire evening with their friends or spending it with just Magnus, there wasn’t even a competition. It’s Magnus every time. Being the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn’t lend itself to spending quality time together and the past week, especially, had been filled with empty beds and missed conversations. While he knew that Magnus shared similar feelings, neither had been able to say no when Clary enthusiastically suggested a night spent playing mundane games.

With a frown, Alec surveyed the game options, “I am _not_ playing Twister.” He spent a moment imagining a game of Twister played with just Magnus and amended his statement, “Not with you guys anyway.”

Magnus smiled at the correction and leaned in to ghost a kiss across Alec’s temple, “You read my mind, Alexander.” A chorus of groans went up at their conversation, but Alec ignored them all in favor of sliding an arm around his boyfriend and settling them both on the couch with Magnus’ back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around his waist.

“Strike two,” Jace announced as he cracked open a beer and threw himself down on the other end of the sofa. “I love your love and all that, but a man can only take so much.”

“I think it’s adorable,” Simon interjected with a dopey grin as he gesticulated wildly in their direction, “Malec is my favorite ship.” Another chorus of good-natured groans filled the air and Alec dropped his chin to rest on Magnus’ shoulder to murmur, “Mine too but the nickname is dumb.”

A soft laugh met his words even as Magnus’ eyes glowed golden for just a moment and he reached up to tenderly stroke his fingers through Alec’s hair. It was impossible for Alec to resist nuzzling into the gentle touch and Magnus indulged him with a few more sweeping strokes before Izzy leaned over them to grab a game from the top of the stack. “Stop being so cute,” she ordered her stern voice at odds with the bright, fond smile on her face. “Now who’s ready to play Catchphrase?”

^^

“I’m a,” Simon shouted his hint full of expectant enthusiasm as Clary shot to her feet an instant later shrieking, “Boozy floozy!” Simon, Clary, and Magnus bounced around the living room in a fit of glee as the Catchphrase buzzer sounded before Izzy even had a chance to read the next prompt. “Victorious again!” Magnus crowed as their team launched into the complicated victory dance they’d choreographed after their third consecutive Catchphrase win making Team Lightwood groan in unison. “That wasn’t even a real hint,” Jace grumbled while Alec offered his opinion in an annoyed huff and narrowed gaze. Izzy just stared at her brothers in disgust before mumbling, “I knew we should have played boys against girls.”

“You Lightwoods are good at many things,” Magnus said as he glided back toward his boyfriend, “But being good at mundane games is not one of them.” Alec was aware that he’d just been insulted, the truth of the insult notwithstanding, but he was instantly distracted by the feel of his boyfriend settling onto his lap with a teasing wiggle. “Magnus,” he breathed out in warning even as his hands roamed up beneath Magnus’ shirt to stroke across the tanned bare skin of his stomach, “This is going to lead to strike three if you don’t stop that.”

Luckily the rest of the room was otherwise occupied as Simon poked Jace in the cheeks much to Izzy and Clary’s amusement and teased, “It’s a good thing you’re all so pretty.”

“Shut up, Simon,” Jace growled but a hint of a pleased smile managed to slip through his irritated façade, “We can’t all share a hive mind like you and Clary.”

The playful slap fight Jace and Simon fell into a moment later with the girls jumping in to provide back-up, or, in Izzy’s case, to up the chaos by helping both sides provided the perfect distraction as Alec seized the opportunity for a semi-private moment with his boyfriend. Angling his body away from the group, Alec mouthed his way up Magnus’ neck and sucked lightly at the skin beneath his ear before tilting his head to slot their lips together in a kiss that was definitely on the verge of being too intense for polite company. Magnus’ fisted a hand lightly in Alec’s perpetually disheveled hair and kissed him back for a long moment before pulling away with a soft sigh. “Raincheck?” he whispered even as his hands refused to stop stroking along Alec’s chest.

“Yeah,” Alec breathed out equally soft as he dropped a final kiss on Magnus’ lips. He looked up to discover that the slap fight had apparently ended sometime during their romantic interlude and the whole group was watching them with ridiculous heart-eyed smiles.

“Shut up,” he preemptively said holding up a hand, “I don’t want to hear any of your comments.”

Silence reigned for barely a moment before, “Magnus and Alec sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G” burst out of Simon as if he couldn’t control himself and the group fell into helpless laughter around them.

Magnus leaned into Alec and whispered under his breath, “More like Magnus and Alec lying in bed F-U-C-K-I-N-G.” A delighted smile spread across Magnus’ lips at Alec’s shocked intake of breath and the smile spread even wider as Alec abruptly announced, “Game night is over.”

Jace and Clary looked ready to argue with him before Izzy grabbed them both by the hand and started propelling them toward the door while also attempting to herd Simon. Alec shot her a thankful look that he instantly wanted to take back as she then said with a wink, “We need to leave before Alec’s pants end up in flames.”

Alec attempted a _respect-your-big-brother_ scowl but he was pretty sure that the effect was ruined by the giggling warlock currently curled up on his lap. It was hard to show authority when your boyfriend was wheezing out, “Pants. Up. In. Flames,” between fits of giggles.

Izzy watched them fondly before darting back across the room to press a goodbye kiss on both Magnus and Alec’s cheeks. “Have fun you two,” she whispered with another one of her obnoxious winks before her expression turned sincere as she gazed at her big brother. “Seriously, enjoy your night. I won’t let anybody call you until at least noon tomorrow.”

Aware that her status as Alec’s favorite sibling had been restored, Izzy skipped toward the door and wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist, “Shall we?” A hint of an annoyed glare whispered across Jace’s face at the contact which Alec mentally filed away to examine later when he wasn’t so desperate for his super hot boyfriend.

The door swung shut behind them and before Alec could comprehend what was happening, Magnus had managed to twist around to straddle his lap and had his hands curled around the nape of Alec’s neck. While the new position was one of his favorites, it wasn’t going to accommodate all of the plans that Alec was currently formulating so he slid an arm under his boyfriend’s thighs and stood up with Magnus still in his arms, “What was that you were saying about the bed?”

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec as he stood, the bright smile on Magnus’ lips dazzling in its warmth, as Alec strode toward the bedroom. “I believe,” Magnus’s voice was a low rumble in Alec’s ears, “That I was about to make your pants go up in flames.”

“Works for me,” Alec muttered distractedly as he attempted to unbutton Magnus’ shirt with one hand while also making their way toward the bed. His motions stilled as both of Magnus’ hands came up to cradle his jaw. They simply stared at each other for a long, comfortably silent moment before Magnus brushed a series of sweet kisses across Alec’s face. “I’ve missed you this week, Alexander.”

“Me too,” Alec breathed out pressing his face into the curve of Magnus’ neck luxuriating in the soft hint of sandalwood for another stretched moment. “I love you,” he whispered against the bronzed, smooth skin beneath his lips.

Magnus slid his hands up into Alec’s hair and held him closer, “I love you too, my darling.” The moment lasted a heartbeat longer before Magnus wiggled to be put down and tangled their hands together to tug Alec the remaining feet to the bed. “Prepare for flames, Alexander,” he murmured in a heated voice before gently pushing Alec back on the bed and making good on his promise. Pants up in flames, indeed.


End file.
